villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carmine Falcone (Telltale)
'Carmine Falcone '''is a major antagonist in the 2016 Telltale video game ''Batman: The Telltale Series. He is the main Antagonist of the first episode Realm of Shadows ''and a minor Antagonist in the second episode Children of Arkham.'' He is the ruthless head of the Falcone crime family. However, he has never been convicted as he could not be linked directly to any crime. Despite that or maybe just because of it, his men leave a white rose, Falcone's symbol, on the places of their crimes. He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. History ''Realm of Shadows'' Before appearing in person, someone employed the cat burglar Selina Kyle to steal a flashdrive from Mayor Hill. The flashdrive contains the location of a special container at a warehouse at the docks belonging to Falcone. Selina fails to deliver the flashdrive as she is stopped by Batman. Falcone is first introduced at a fundraiser for Harvey Dent, who wants to become Gotham's next mayor, at Wayne Manor. Unbeknownst to Bruce Wayne, Dent's financial backer and host of the gala, Dent has invited Falcone whose assistance seems to be crucial in Dent's campaign. Arriving late at the fundraiser, Carmine starts joking that he wanted a new house anyhow and that the mansion is to his liking, despite the decor not quite being to his taste. He is then approached by Bruce, who can welcome him or refuse to deal with him and throw him out. Should Bruce shake his hand, Alfred leads Bruce and Falcone to the parlor. Dent follows but is refused entrance by one of Falcones mobsters. Bruce can either accept that or insist that Harvey comes along. If Bruce insists, Falcone claims that a man's home is his castle and that he will respect that. Falcone then talks to Bruce, claiming that he knows what needs to be done to save the city. He reveals that he's come for business, not for politics and he offers Bruce a partnership. He tries to assert his dominance by helping himself to Bruce's scotch without permission and ordering Bruce to chalk his pool cue (Bruce can refuse the latter). He also indirectly threatens Bruce, claiming that while he can get Harvey the needed votes to become mayor, he can also make sure Harvey doesn't receive enough votes. He reveals that he has come to make sure that when Harvey gets elected, his own business stays intact. Depending on the players choice Falcone either leaves the party satisfied or threatens Bruce that people who say "No" to him do not stay defiant long before leaving. The same night, it is shown in the news that Falcone family capo Louie Garmone was found hanging off a bridge. When Bruce meets with his childhood friend Oswald Cobblepot later, Cobblepot refers to seeing Falcone on Bruce's party and expresses his dislike for the man. He also blames Falcone for the ruin of his family. On a press conference Harvey and Bruce are hosting, the reporters receive news of a secret offshore account of both Falcone and Wayne, linking the Wayne family fortune to the mob boss. This greatly besmirches the Wayne name in the eye of reporters and backers of Dent's campaign. Wayne Manor is also searched by the police. It is possible that Falcone is behind the scandal, as he implied that he would attempt to harm Bruce. When Bruce heads to a warehouse at the docks to take down the employers of Selina Kyle, he finds dozens of bodies, both police officers and thugs. They seem to have been killed by an explosion although there are also traces of a nerve agent to be found. Upon further investigating and interrogating a surviving mobster, Batman pieces together that a truck full of chemical agents has been stolen by Falcone's men and deduces that Falcone is indeed behind the theft and plans to use the chemicals soon. After returning from the warehouse Bruce decyphers the flashdrive he got from Catwoman. To his surprise, he finds complete evidence of Falcone's criminal organization. After realising what he's holding in his hands, Bruce decides to use the evidence to take down Falcone as well as to clear his family's name. After Bruce delivers the evidence to either Jim Gordon or Vicky Vale, he plans to take down Falcone. Locating Falcone at The Skyline Club, Batman breaks into the club and takes down Falcone's guards. Alarmed by the noise, Falcone storms out of the room he's in and shoots at Batman with a machine gun. Batman jumps off the balcony, onto the lower part of the exhibition and instead of killing Batman, Falcone accidentally kills two of his own men. From underneath, Batman surprises and disarms Falcone who runs back into his room. He manages to enter it but Batman is able to thrust a Batarang into Falcone's shoulder. Inside the room, Falcone reequips himsellf with another rifle and shoots at Batman through the door. To create another distraction, Batman throws an EMP grenade through the door and enters the room through the window. Although he disarms Falcone once more, Falcone activates a hidden turret which shoots at Batman, forcing the caped crusader to take cover. With help from a drone, Batman manages to blow up the turret and Falcone is thrown to the ground. Batman grabs the mobster and holds him over the edge of the building, demanding answers about the chemicals. However, Falcone claims to have nothing to do with the chemicals. Furthermore, he reveals that the chemicals belonged to him and were stolen from him. He tells Batman that both of them are being played by a third party. A news helicopter then shows up, as well as Gordon's officers. The player can choose whether Falcone is brutalized by Batman or whether Batman simply leaves him for the police. In both cases, Falcone reveals that the third party playing them are the Waynes whom he calls the biggest gangsters in Gotham. Falcone's arrest is broadcasted by the media. He is imprisoned due to the evidence provided by Gordon or Vale. ''Children of Arkham'' In the second episode, Alfred reveals to Bruce that Falcone, Mayor Hamilton Hill and his parents were partners and that what Falcone claimed was true. Remembering what happened the night his parents died, Bruce also realizes that Joe Chill did not kill his parents in a failed mugging, he assassinated them on Falcone's orders. To find out the truth, Bruce visits Falcone in the GCPD infirmary. Falcone is surprised to see him, claiming that even his own wife was not allowed in here. Falcone once more reveals that he and Bruce's father were close. Falcone reveals what Alfred already confirms, that he, Hill and Wayne ran the city. He is then overwhelmed by his pain and Bruce can either hurt him or ease his pain with morphine. Once Bruce has made his choice, Falcone continues talking. He reveals more to Bruce about his parents and acknowledges that he relied on Chill in the past but claims that he was not the one who ordered the hit on Bruce's parents. He tells Bruce not to trust anybody but before he can reveal more, he is shot into the chest and head by Renee Montoya, killing him instantly. Bruce soon finds out that Montoya was not acting on her own but was mind-controlled by a third party. Later, it is revealed that Cobblepot and the Children of Arkham were behind Falcone's death. Appearances *Episode 1: Realm of Shadows (appears). *Episode 2: Children of Arkham (appears). Quotes Gallery FalconeArrives.png|Falcone arrives at the gala. FalconeDefeat.png|Falcone is defeated. FalconeTakenDown.png|Falcone is taken down by Batman. FalconeBrutalized.png|Batman impales Falcone on a metal pipe (optional). FalconeInfirmary.png|Falcone in the GCPD's infirmary. Trivia *If Bruce meets with Falcone, a newspaper in the Cobblepot park can be found later, refering to the meeting and asking whether Bruce Wayne has ties to the Falcone crime family. *Falcone is Telltale's take on the DC Comics villain with the same name. Navigation pl:Carmine Falcone (Telltale) Category:Mobsters Category:Businessmen Category:Gangsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil from the Past Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed